Don't Rain on My Parade
Don't Rain on My Parade (Em português Não chova na minha parada) é uma música tocada no episódio Sectionals. Essa é balada escolhida pelo New Directions para cantarem na abertura de sua apresentação após a Academia Jane Addams copiar a antiga balada que eles haviam selecionado. Rachel disse que vem cantando essa canção desde que tinha quatro anos de idade. Durante a performance, Rachel canta entre a plateia e depois sobe no palco introduzindo todos os membros do grupo. É uma das últimas músicas do álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2. Don't Rain on My Parade é cantada originalmente por Barbra Streisand no musical Funny Girl. Letra Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putter Life's candy And the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly I simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you You're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose Of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose Of life's complexion The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Oh, life is juicy, juicy and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me, love Cause I'm a "comer" I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now Get what I want, I know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw that bell will go clang! Eye on the target and wham! One shot, one gun shot and bam! Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am! I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir. I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love Cause I'm a "comer" I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Nobody. No, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade Recepção da Crítica Kennedy escreveu que o solo de Rachel "foi extremamente poderoso". Abrams descreveu a performance como "ótima", e Flandez disse que foi "Bem ao estilo Barbra Streisand", recomendando: "Assista de novo se você quiser ter de volta três grandes minutos da sua vida ao invés de desperdiçá-lo em alguma outra coisa." Pardue chamou a performance "mais do que divertida" e que os aplausos que Rachel recebeu "foram bem merecidos", apesar de questionar o porquê do resto do coral permancer em silêncio durante a apresentação." Poniewozik comentou que: "A música me lembrou do quanto eu gosto do que o a série têm feito com Rachel: ela é a principal protagonista, e ainda assim a série permite qu ela seja irritante, mas ao mesmo tempo, a sua dedicação a faz adorável. E como vimos aqui, do memso que ela pode ser intolerável, sua habilidade de cantar um música na qual ela trabalha desde pequena é um talento puro." en:Don't Rain on My Parade Categoria:Músicas de Glee Categoria:Músicas da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Rachel Berry Categoria:Músicas cantadas nas Seletivas Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack